Armadilha
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Você sabe que odeio acampar... Você? Você odeia acampar... E o que você faz? Nos traz para cá, para o meio de uma floresta...
1. Chapter 1

Armadilha

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Você sabe que odeio acampar... Você? Você odeia acampar... E o que você faz? Nos traz para cá, para o meio de uma floresta...**

**ARMADILHA**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

Armadilha

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Você sabe que odeio acampar... Você? Você odeia acampar... E o que você faz? Nos traz para cá, para o meio de uma floresta...**

**ARMADILHA**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

Armadilha

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Você sabe que odeio acampar... Você? Você odeia acampar... E o que você faz? Nos traz para cá, para o meio de uma floresta...**

**ARMADILHA**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

Armadilha

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... Você sabe que odeio acampar... Você? Você odeia acampar... E o que você faz? Nos traz para cá, para o meio de uma floresta...**

**ARMADILHA**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
